1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable high speed automatic autonomous test apparatus for data transmission terminals and more particularly, for videotex terminals such as "MINITEL" type French directory terminals.
A directory terminal comprises a modem connectable to the telephone network via a telephone plug, a processing unit connected to the modem, a display screen connected to the processing unit and a control keyboard connected to the processing unit. The terminal moreover contains a so-called "peripherals and terminals" adapter providing for connections to the various peripherals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous directory terminals are already installed for subscribers to the telephone network and their number is going to increase in considerable proportions. It is therefore becoming necessary to equip maintenance services with high speed trouble-shooting means enabling the technicians to instantly check the operation of a terminal.
Maintenance and repair equipment for data terminals is already known which is portable and housed in an "attache-case". This equipment connects with the telephone plug of the subscriber's telephone installation, to the telephone plug of the directory terminal and to the peripherals and terminals adapter of this same terminal. The equipment contains a modem, a data processing unit, a keyboard and a display screen and is connected, via the telephone line, to a remote server or data system which enables interconnection with assistance software. This equipment forms an electronic repair unit enabling a technician to have permanent and interactive assistance available for troubleshooting and for terminal testing and setting procedures.